Antara Aku dan 'Study Tour'
by Nalu D
Summary: GImana jadinya jika seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang waras harus berada dalam satu tim yang luar biasa gilanya? Apakah dia akan mampu bertahan hingga study tournya berakhir? Ataukah dia akan kalah di tengah jalan? -Bad summary,gomenasai


_Cinta itu sebenarnya apa?_

_Manis pahitnya cinta itu bagaimana?_

_Apakah semanis caramel?_

_Ataukah segelap onyx?_

Gadis blondie itu hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan saat membaca puisi yang tertera di buku bacaannya. Tangan putih indahnya mengetuk-ngetuk buku itu pelan, seakan menandai puisi yang lumayan membingungkan buatnya.

Lucy-gadis blondie yang kini tengah menikmati bukunya terus menerus mengucapkan puisi itu pelan. Setiap ia selesai mengucapkan sebaris kalimat puisi itu, dia langsung berhenti membaca dan berpikir.

"Cinta itu apa?" Gumamnya pelan tampak berpikir mencari jawaban yang tidak bisa ia temukan. Tangannya beralih mengambil sebuah pensil lalu menggoyangkannya pelan, naik dan turun.

"Argh! Aku tidak tahu!" Akhirnya ia menyerah mencari jawaban itu. Wajahnya tampak frustasi. Ketidaktahuan adalah hal yang paling dibenci gadis bermata caramel ini.

"Lu-chan!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru pendek memanggil namanya dan berlari pelan ke arah Lucy. Gadis itu menenteng sebuah kotak makan sewarna dengan rambut indahnya.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Lucy menutup bukunya dan menegakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya saat gadis yang tadi memanggil namanya semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" Tanya gadis itu saat melihat sebuah buku bersampul onyx diatas meja Lucy.

"Puisi,mungkin?" Jawabnya tidak yakin. "Levy-chan apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Lanjut Lucy membuat Levy-sahabat baiknya terlonjak kaget. Pipinya tiba-tiba mulai memerah semerah ceri.

"T-tidak." Levy hanya menjawab singkat. Berusaha menutupi sesuatu dari Lucy. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Iseng." Kali ini Lucy yang menjawab singkat. Levy hanya memandang tidak mengerti pada temannya ini. Tapi dia tidak berniat memperpanjang obrolan soal pertanyaan Lucy, karena Levy takut rahasia kecilnya akan terbongkar.

"Hari ini aku bawa makanan istimewa loh." Levy membuka topic baru seraya duduk disebelah Lucy dan membuka _bento _istimewa miliknya.

"_Hontou_ ? Ah senangnya." Lucy tampak antusias saat dia tahu hari ini dia makan enak. Setelah itu keduanya langsung memakan bekal mereka. Oh iyah pemirsa (?), mereka sedang ada disekolah dan saat ini jam istirahat.

"Lu-chan?" Panggil Levy sambil mengunyah makan siang yang ia bawa #padahal kalau lagi makan dilarang ngomong loh, takut muncrat soalnya hoho

Lucy hanya berdehem pelan, sepertinya dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati makan siang istimewa milik Levy.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan study tour 'kan?"

Lucy lagi lagi hanya mengangguk. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Levy atau berhenti dari makannya. Author jadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya Lucy itu temennya Levy atau temenan sama makanan Levy aja nih?

"Kudengar kelompoknya akan ditentukan oleh para guru dan juga nama-namanya akan dicampur dengan kelas yang lainnya."

.

.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Antara Aku dan 'Study Tour'**

**Warning : Dislike, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

"Kudengar kelompoknya akan ditentukan oleh para guru dan juga nama-namanya akan dicampur dengan kelas yang lainnya."

"APAAA?!" Akhirnya sang gadis blondie menghentikan makannya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Levy seakan Levy adalah plue yang berubah jadi monster. Masih untung makanan yang dikunyah Lucy tidak muncrat dan mendarat di wajah cantik Levy.

"Serius? Demi apa kau Levy-chan? Enggak bohong kan?" Lucy masih tak percaya dan menuduh Levy berbohong. Levy hanya tertunduk sedih.

"Demi Makarov rambutnya abis besok lusa!" Jawab Levy kembali berantusias.

Lucy hanya menghembuskan sebuah napas yang cukup dalam sedalam lautan (?).

"Aku harap kita satu tim. Dan aku harap aku tidak satu tim dengan Erza Scarlet. Dia mengerikan." Lucy berdoa dan berharap agar kelompoknya adalah orang-orang menyenangkan.

"Kau benar, Erza si gadis c yang menyeramkan. Ku dengar dia bisa mengalahkan satu cowok dalam sekali pukul."

"Aku tidak heran, karena itulah dia jadi ketua OSIS. Oh ya ampun! Aku harap aku tidak satu tim dengannya. Bisa mati muda aku jika satu tim dengannya." Lucy tampak bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi bukannya kau pernah satu tim dengannya yah?"

Lucy terdiam, tatapannya semakin horror. Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Kejadian yang sampai saat ini masih berbekas dalam memorinya.

"Ah, kau benar. Tepatnya saat aku masih kelas satu. Setim dengan mereka adalah bencana. Oh demi Mavis! Aku tidak mau setim lagi dengan mereka."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa mereka itu?"

"Erza Scarlet, cewek yang luarnya manis dalamnya iblis. Lalu si rambut raven mesum yang selalu melepas bajunya dan hanya memakai boxer tanpa ia sadari. Dan juga-" Lucy berhenti bicara. Tatapannya semakin horror. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Levy cemas. "Siapa orang terakhir itu?"

"Dia yang paling buruk yang pernah ku temui. Berteriak seenak hatinya, bergerak bagai cacing kepanasan, dan ya ampun ada apa dengan rambut anehnya itu? Sudah kuduga dia pasti alien."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Ucap Lucy jijik. Tampak sekali kalau dia enggan menyebutkan nama itu.

Hanya dengan mengucapkan namanya saja membuat Lucy kembali bernostalgia dengan study tournya tahun lalu. Semuanya sangat berantakan, hanya karena seorang Natsu, semua yang direncanakan Lucy hancur lebur.

Sejak saat itu Lucy membenci semua yang ada pada seorang Natsu Dragneel sangat membencinya. Bahkan begitu bencinya, dia berani menghancurkan kue strawberry Erza Scarlet jika itu bisa membuat Natsu Dragneel enyah dari dunianya.

"Hey,hey Lucy, aura ungumu menyuar kemana-mana." Levy berusaha menyadarkan Lucy agar aura gelapnya tidak membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Lucy tersadar dan berusaha mengubur ingatannya tahun lalu.

"Moshi-moshi" Ucap Levy tiba-tiba.

Awalnya Lucy kaget karena Levy bicara sendiri. Tapi begitu ia lihat sebuah handphone biru menempel di telinganya dia menghembuskan napas lega.

_'Rupanya ia masih waras'_ Batin Lucy bahagia. Sungguh pemikiran yang kejam dari seorang Lucy.

"_Hontou_? Ah aku belum lihat nih."

_"Begitulah. Lihatlah kemari. Dan juga kita ada di kelompok yang sama._" Ucap suara seseorang dari seberang sana. Seketika pipi Levy memerah. Sebuah senyum merekah dibibir cantiknya. Lucy hanya memandang Levy tidak mengerti.

"Oke. _Arigatou_. " Setelah mengucapkan itu Levy menutup teleponnya.

"Temanku bilang nama kelompok untuk study tour sudah ditempelkan di papan pengumuman." Levy memberi tahu kabar yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita lihat." Ajak Lucy antusias.

Levy hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka beranjak pergi. Tentu saja setelah membereskan kotak makan mereka.

.

.

.

Setumpuk manusia bergulat seakan memperebutkan sesuatu. Tidak perduli cewek atau cowok, semuanya saling menyingkirkan. Lucy yang baru saja sampai ditempat kejadian langsung bergidik ngeri.

Tatapan matanya seakan berkata 'Aku tidak akan kesana hanya untuk melihat hal konyol yang mereka sebut dengan pembagian kelompok, oh my god!'

Lucy dan Levy hanya berdiam diri dikejauhan dan menghindari 'bahaya' yang tepat berada didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok makhluk melewati mereka. Auranya yang begitu pekat membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

Dia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Lucy dan Levy yang ketakutan karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia terus berjalan menuju tumpukan manusia yang masih berjuang untuk sesuatu yang Lucy sebut sebagai 'hal konyol'.

Saat dia mulai mendekat, tumpukkan manusia itu berhenti lalu mulai membelah. Seakan memberikan jalan untuknya. Bukan karena mereka kagum, tapi itu murni karena mereka takut. Mereka takut sang iblis akan membunuh mereka dengan sekali hantaman.

Yah, itulah bagaimana orang bertingkah padanya. Pada seorang Erza Scarlet, ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani dan ditakuti oleh seisi sekolah, bahkan para guru.

Erza terus berjalan menuju papan pengumuman, tanpa berlama-lama dia mencabut kertas yang menempel disana. Hal itu membuat setumpuk manusia tadi tercengang kaget, bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang berteriak ngeri juga pingsan (?).

Erza, tampak biasa saja dan kembali berjalan sambil membaca kertas yang tadi dicabutnya. Saat dia semakin dekat dengan Lucy dan Levy kepalanya terangkat. Matanya menatap dalam mata Lucy. Membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Lucy kah?" Tanyanya seraya memegang kedua bahu Lucy.

Lucy hanya menggangguk pelan. Ketakutan.

"Kita satu tim." Ucapnya singkat.

Sementara itu Lucy masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut merah yang saat ini entah mengapa tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!" Akhirnya Lucy sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Erza. Dengan cepat dia merebut kertas yang dipegang Erza lalu mulai mencari namanya.

_'Levy Mcgarden, horay kita satu tim Levy' _ Ucapnya dalam hati.

_'Gajeel Redfox, siapa dia? Tidak kenal.' _ Lucy tak perduli

_ 'Lucy Heartfilia, wah itu aku yang cantik' _ Batin Lucy narsis lalu tersenyum

_'Gray Fullbuster, mustahil! Aku satu tim dengan cowok mesum itu?'_

_ 'Juvia Loxar? Semoga dia baik dan waras sepertiku.'_

_ 'Jellal Fernandes? Apa dia Jellal si wakil ketua Osis? Kuharap dia tak seperti Erza'_

_ 'Erza Scarlet? Jangan bercanda! Ini pasti kutukan untukku.'_

_ 'NA-NATSU DRAGNEEL?!' _Jerit Lucy dalam hati. _'Matilah aku!'_

Lucy kehilangan setengah jiwanya saat itu juga. Menurut perkiraan author separuh jiwa Lucy pergi menemui Anang Hermansyah. #LucyKick, author tepar.

"Yo! Minna!" Ini dia sang tokoh utama datang.

"Apa?! Aku satu tim dengan Flame head?! Menjijikkan." Ucap pria berambut raven yang entah mengapa hanya memakai boxer saja.

"Gray-sama bajumu." Gadis berambut biru mengingatkan Gray.

"Ya ampun! Dimana bajuku?" Gray sangat panic dan mulai melihat sekeliling mencari bajunya yang hilang entah kemana.

"Ice Princess bodoh yang mesum." Ejek Natsu memancing emosi Gray.

"APA KATAMU FLAME HEAD KECOKLATAN?!" Sahut Gray tak terima.

"KAU BERANI PADAKU,HUH? ICE PRINCESS PERVERT?!" Natsu menggeram marah tidak mau kalah.

"HENTIKAN!" Erza si ketua OSIS akhirnya berhasil melerai Gray dan Natsu tentu saja dengan sebuah 'tinju kecil' khas miliknya.

"Yo buku!" Sapa seorang laki-laki bertindik yang tampak seperti preman bagi Lucy.

"_Mou, _jangan panggil aku buku, Gajeel." Protes Levy dengan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi mungilnya.

"Gehee." Gajeel hanya tertawa aneh. Yang rupanya itu adalah ciri khas seorang Gajeel redfox.

"Rupanya ini kelompokku." Ucap seseorang dengan suara khasnya. Sebuah tato menghiasi sebelah matanya. Levy yang melihat kehadiran wakil ketua osisnya ini hanya bisa berdecak pelan.

"_Ne_ Erza, apa tatonya itu tak masalah?" Tanya Levy saat melihat wajah Jellal dengan jelas.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula dia keren dengan tatonya itu." Jawaban Erza berhasil membuat anggota setimnya pingsan mendadak. Rupanya Erza juga gadis pemirsa (?).

Sementara itu,

Lucy sang tokoh utamanya masih kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Tampak jelas jika ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan soal teman-teman setimnya itu.

_'Aku sungguh akan mati muda!' _Batin Lucy menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat tahu dirinya harus menghadapi kegilaan teman-teman setimnya itu.

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya? Apakah Lucy akan bertahan hidup hingga akhir study tour? Akankah dia kembali dengan selamat? Tetap nantikan kelanjutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaje, Ooc,Typo? Gomenasai, masih belajar**

**Mind RnR, please!**


End file.
